The Proposal
by rakaya16
Summary: Season 6 episode 1 when Lorelai proposes to Luke. What if Luke would have interrupted her proposal with a proposal of his own. Just a cute short one-shot. This is my first attempt at fan fiction so please leave reviews.


Summary:

Season 6 episode 1 when Lorelai proposes to Luke. What if Luke would have interrupted her proposal with a proposal of his own. Just a cute short one-shot. This is my first attempt at fan fiction so please leave reviews.

_LORELAI: She dropped out of Yale and she moved in with my parents, who I went to for help, and they stabbed me in the back. Everything we worked for. All these years. Her whole future. She was supposed to have more than me. She was supposed to have everything. That was the plan. We had a plan._

_LUKE: Okay, I'm sorry. I have to jump in here. Uh, I know you think you have this thing handled, but I can help. First off, we call Yale and we tell them something like, uh, Rory had a chemical imbalance and she was mentally out of her mind when she told them she was dropping out. And then we get her out of your parents house whatever way we can. We lock her up in her room with you, because you can talk anybody into anything. And if worse comes to worst, we will drive her to school every day and we will follow her to class and camp out there to make sure she goes. I'll take morning classes, you take afternoon classes, or the other way around, if it works out better for your schedule. And I know there's a few kinks to work out, the kidnapping thing might be a little problematic but either way, she is not quitting school. This was her dream. I am not going to let this happen._

_[He takes a deep breath. Lorelai is gazing at him.]_

_LUKE: What?_

_LORELAI: Luke, will you marry me?_

_LUKE: What?_

_LORELAI: Luke will you…_

LUKE: Wait!

Luke runs up to his apartment frantically searching for the ring that has been hidden in his underwear drawer for the past month. He finds it and runs down the stairs to see Lorelai sitting in the same spot she was sitting when he left her.

"I've had this ring in my drawer for the past month and I have been waiting for the perfect moment to ask you."

Luke kneels to the ground on one knee and grabs Lorelai's hand.

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore will you marry me?"

"Luke…" She sighs. "Is this what you really want? Or are you just asking me because you knew that I was going to ask you?" Lorelai ask with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Lorelai, I have known that I wanted this since the day you came into my diner. I know that I'm not good with verbalizing my emotions but I love you. Honestly I think I have always loved you. I loved you when you were with Max. I loved you when you were with Christopher. I even loved you when I was with Nicole. So don't you see Lorelai I have always loved you and I always will. I want to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. If I can make you half as happy as you have made me then I will be a happy man. So yes, this is what I want. This is all I've ever wanted. So i'll ask you again… Will you marry me? "

Lorelai stands up and walks closer to him. She wraps her hands around his neck.

"Of course I'll marry you Luke! I lobe you so much. You make me happier than any man has ever made me. You have gotten me through so many tough times. I have no idea how I would survive without you Luke. You are my past present and future and I couldn't imagine spending my life with anyone else."

Luke pulls her closer and slams his lips into hers. They just stand there for a while placing featherlight kisses on each others lips just enjoying the feel of each other. When Luke pulls away she lays her head on his shoulder. Lorelai closes her eyes and just enjoys the feel of him close to her. She lets his presence absorb her. His calmness washes over her. She can feel the love that he has for her radiating through his skin. After a while Luke notices her shaking in his arms. He's heartbroken by the sight of her crying. He would do anything to keep that beautiful smile locked on her face. He loves that sparkle in her eyes that she only gets when she is looking at him. What he wouldn't kill to see that sparkle again. He would do anything for that light to return to her smile.

"Lorelai, I know things are bad right now between you and Rory and I know that you are hurting because of it but all I want to do is make you happy. I will do anything to make you happy so if there is anything I can do to make this easier for you please let me know."

Lorelai looks him in the eyes and says in a seductive tone, "You could take me upstairs so we can make this official."

"Lorelai, I'm serious."

"I know and so was I Luke. All I need is you. Things between me and Rory will work itself out eventually we always work it out. But for now all I need is for you to take me upstairs and show me how much you really love me."

Luke leans in and kisses her passionately, but before they can get too into the kiss Luke pulls away. He waits until she opens her eyes before he starts pulling her towards the stairs leading to his apartment.

"Are we really doing this?" Lorelai asks

"God I hope so."

Luke leads her upstairs to his apartment. Once they are in his apartment Luke turns to her and says,

"I can't believe you almost stole my moment. Babette and Miss Patty would never let me hear the end of it if I would have let you propose to me."


End file.
